Delivery
by ThisPerson1
Summary: The boys never would've expected their solution to a guitarist to appear like this. Slight cursing.


It had been a fairly normal day. 2D had been avoiding Murdoc, still incredibly angry at him for what he did with Paula. Russel was still rather pissed about the whole ordeal as well and was glaring at the bassist whenever he saw him. And as for said bassist, well, he was still nursing his freshly broken nose and muttering curses at Russel whenever he wasn't in earshot.

Currently, Russel was in the kitchen cooking himself a meal, 2D was somewhere sulking, and Murdoc just happened to be nearest to the door when there was a knock. Growling, he debated yelling for Russel to get it but changed his mind after feeling his damaged nose.

Yanking the door open he began shouting, "Go the fu-" only to be met with a large crate a little shorter than himself. "Who?" He looked around but there was no one there. How someone could deliver something and vanish so quickly was beyond him. But someone had, and now he was stuck having to deal with it. He tried moving the crate but it proved to be too difficult for him. "Oi! Russ! Get in here! And bring faceache with you!"

"What is it, Muds?" Russel appeared fairly quickly with 2D in tow. Murdoc gestured towards the troublesome object sitting on the door step.

"Who's that for?" 2D asked. He sounded a little tired, but Murdoc could care less.

"Dunno. Hey lard ball, why don't you bring it in?" Russel glared at the man for the umpteenth time that day but complied. Once the crate was inside he went to go find something to open it with, leaving 2D and Murdoc alone in awkward silence. 2D clearly wanted an apology of some sort, but that wasn't going to happen. Eventually Russel returned with a crowbar and pried the lid off the box.

The three men crowded over the now open crate but saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly a helmet popped up, and attached to said helmet was a young Japanese girl, who looked just as confused as the men above her. "What in the world? Muds, you got somethin' to do with this?" Russel looked accusingly at him but he just raised his hands in defense.

"Look Russ. If I was gonna order some Asian broad she sure wouldn't be some kid," Murdoc said while licking his lips. Russel just rolled his non-existent eyes to the ceiling while making a disgusted face. Murdoc could be such a freak sometimes. Actually, all the time.

"Well, back to more important matters. What should we do with her?"

"Throw her back outside, obviously." Murdoc waved his hand dismissively and prepared to walk away.

"You know we can't do that, Murdoc."

"And why not? What are we gonna do with some kid, huh Russ?"

"Well-"

"We ain't keepin' her!"

"We can't just leave her outside, man! She'll die out there!" Russel had been in no mood for yelling today but was most certainly doing so now. He wasn't going to let that heartless bastard abandon some helpless child.

"What good is some little brat? We're trying to form a band here, not a daycare!"

"Oh come on! She seems sweet enough."

"Oh! So that's what it is, huh? You think she's so adorable, don't you? You softie. You're pathetic!" Murdoc and Russel were right in each other's faces now, screaming at each other. While this was happening the young girl was watching them, utterly lost. She couldn't understand a single word that they were saying, but from the looks of it and the tones of their voices, it had something to do with her. Maybe they were angry with her for something. But what did she do? She couldn't remember anything other than the sudden sound of men's voices and then this. It wasn't her fault. She felt really bad about all the trouble she was causing. She was so focused on the scene in front of her that she didn't notice the blue haired man on her left.

2D was watching the little girl with interest. She seemed upset at Murdoc and Russel's yelling. Feeling sorry for her, he knelt down next to the crate to try and comfort her. "Hey, luv. You alright?" She turned to look at the new voice and screamed. The man next to her had no eyes, just two black holes that would've been pretty cool if they hadn't startled her with their sudden appearance. She did the first natural thing that came to mind and grabbed her Les Paul-the only possession she had besides her helmet-and hit him over the head with it. "OW! Shit!" 2D reeled back and clutched his head, certain a headache would form soon.

Murdoc and Russel instantly stopped fighting the moment she screamed and looked just in time to see what happened. Murdoc began laughing so hard that he ended up coughing and wheezing. "Ha ha ha! That's-*cough cough* priceless! The girl-the girl may be good for something after all! She already hates-*cough*- faceache.*Wheeze*" She directed her attention to the cackling man in front of her now. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like him laughing. It wasn't just the horrid sound of it, but also because he was laughing at the poor man she had nearly given a concussion to. He had seemed like he was trying to be nice to her, she just freaked out from his appearance. She hopped out of the crate and walked the short distance to the still laughing man.

"Uh, Muds," Russel tried to warn him, but the bassist didn't hear. The drummer just sighed and figured Murdoc deserved whatever was coming.

"Baka." The girl may not have been able to reach him because he was much taller than her, but that wouldn't stop her. Instead of hitting him over the head with her guitar, she did the next natural thing and kicked him in the groin. His laughter stopped immediately and he doubled over with the girl standing in front of him, arms crossed defiantly. Russel suppressed a chuckle. This one was a little ninja.

"Alright now, let's chill, ok?" Russel stooped down in front of her and gently patted her helmet. She didn't seem too frightened of him. She looked up at him curiously. "You got a name, kiddo?" he asked.

She looked blankly up at him before answering, "NOODLE!" Russel looked confused.

"Did she just say her name... was noodle? That's a bit odd isn't it?" 2D asked while massaging his temples. Oh yeah, definitely a headache.

"Says the stupid sod whose name is 2D." Murdoc had finally recovered from Noodle's attack.

"That's actually a nickname, Muds."

"I know that! I was the one who gave you that name. Not like Stu Pot was much better."

"Noodle!"

"Yeah, we heard you, now shut your face!" Noodle looked like she would have kicked Murdoc again had Russel not intervened.

"I think she was sent here on purpose."

"What makes you say that?" Russel pointed to the piece of paper tacked inside of the box. He pulled it off and read it aloud.

"'This is Noodle. Please take good care of her. She's very skilled and is a very special child.' This can't be a coincidence. Of all the places she'd end up, why would she be here?"

"Look. All I know, is that we have no place for a kid here. We need a guitarist, not a stupid brat." Noodle looked up when Murdoc said guitar. She looked down at hers and started to play the only thing she could think of. She finished her little solo with a flying kick, leaving the boys' jaws to nearly hit the floor. "Whoa... That was the most badass playing I've ever heard! She's even better than Paula Cracker. At guitar playing anyway..." Murdoc glanced at 2D when he said this. The singer just snorted and didn't pay him any mind.

"Ignoring that side comment, do you think she could be our new guitarist?" Russel asked.

"Yeah. She's real good," 2D added.

"Hmmm." Murdoc looked at Russel and then 2D. It was true. They _did_ need a guitarist. So far their ad was only attracting hippies, which Murdoc _knew_ he put, in big, bold letters, 'NO HIPPIES' on. He weighed his options. Get a new kickass guitarist now but deal with a kid who clearly couldn't speak English, or get punched in the face again by Russel for leaving her outside and never hear the end of 2D's whining. "...Fine." 2D and Russel instantly perked up. "But. She stays away from me, my Winnebago, and all my stuff. If she gets in my hair at least once, she's gone. Got it?" They nodded their heads. "Good. If you need me, I'll be somewhere that's not here." With that, he left the two alone with the band's new guitarist. "Oh, and one more thing," he added. "Our name's gonna be Gorillaz from now on. I think it has a bit of a ring to it, yeah? No questions." Now he had left.

"Well, Noodle. Welcome to the band." 2D approached her much slower this time, weary she might hit him again. She didn't scream or jump, so he was off to a good start. She was staring at his eyes, transfixed. "My name is 2D." He gave her his friendliest smile which broke her trance and she grinned.

"Toochi!"

"Ah no. It's 2-D." He pronounced it slower this time, but got the same response. "Well, I guess we'll just have to teach her some English." Russel nodded.

"Hey Noodle. My name's Russel." She turned to him, still smiling. These two were much nicer than that grouchy man from before.

"Russel."

"Hey, how come she says your name right?"

"Dunno. Probably 'cause it's less stupid." He grinned. "Just kidding. We're gonna have our hands full now, huh?" 2D nodded.

"Well, I gotta go take some of my meds. My headache's getting worse." He gave another grin, although this one was more painful than before. That guitar must've hurt.

Russel just sighed. It was good thing he had already made a large meal. Looking down at the small girl in front of him he asked, "You hungry?" She didn't seem to understand so he made an eating motion and rubbed his stomach. "Hungry?"

"Hai." She took his large hand and he led her into the kitchen to eat. Gorillaz was going to be a very special band that was for sure.

 **A/N:This just seemed like a good story to write down. Hope you liked it. I revised it.**


End file.
